Baby Mine
by kitsunegyrl
Summary: AU  Deidara is well on his way to  gettiing what  he has secretly dreamed of  for a long time
1. Baby  mine

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

Baby mine

It is two months since Kyuubis' attack and Konohagakure is slowly starting to look like her old self. Though there is still deep mourning for the loss of Yondaime the village is slowly and painfully moving on.

It is night time and the village is silent not a single villager is to be seen . Only the occasional ANBU can be spotted moving around in the shadows guarding the sleeping villagers.

Somewhere in the shadows across the village a man is moving at a steady pace. He pauses occasionally to check his surroundings when a voice catches his attention.

"That damn little monster wants food...again!" A woman snarls with enough hate and malice in her voice to make the man shiver from it.

"You filthy little demon do me a favor and DIE dammit!!!" She all but shrieks.

The man walks over and peeks in to the window and see's a young woman getting ready to bludgeon a young infant with a glass bottle.

Gasping quietly he teleports inside and puts a kuanai in her throat and takes the bottle from her now limp hand. He lets' her fall to the floor in a heap and walks over to look at the 'monster' in the crib.

" Dear sweet and merciful Kami!!" He whispers loudly as his eyes take in the sight of a malnourished, naked, soiled and chaffed infant. The babys' bed had no sheets or blankets. Just a bare filthy mattress that is covered in feces and urine.

Sad blue eyes looked up at him in fear. It seemed that the child expected him to harm him or worst just walk away.

Making his decision the man took off his cloak and wrapped the baby in it and teleported out of the room. Moving quickly he run to a store and teleported inside and grabbed a cart and began his now night time shopping spree.

" You know little one I am supposed to be meeting my partner in like two hours un. You wanna come with me and be my baby un? I promise I will be a wonderful daddy and will teach you all kinds of neat things."

The man began speaking as he walked down the baby section and began loading his cart with diapers, wipes, food, formula, vitamins, soaps, creams, and a whole assortment of clothes and toys.

Once he was done getting all the baby stuff and a few items that he had been wanting as well. The man then placed all the newly acquired items in to an empty scroll and sealed it.

He then left the store making sure he stayed in the shadows and the hell away from the ANBU .

Taking in a cursory glance around a corner he spotted an inn. Peeking in to a couple of windows before he found a room that was empty.

Teleporting inside he quietly got them inside the bathroom and ran a tub of warm water while opening the scroll and getting all the items needed for the bath as well as the bottle.

Plugging in the hot plate he filled a pan with water and set it on the plate letting the water begin to heat.

He then walked over and turned off the taps. Gently he took the infant from his cloak and slowly lowered him in to the water. Watching as the child flinched from the contact with water.

The man then gently cupped the water in to his hand and began to get the child wet.

" You know I need to give you a name un. Hmmm what name would suit you ?. I know!!! Un I really like the name Ichijo ! So that is now your name Ichijo." The man was smiling so big at this announcement that the baby giggled a bit.

" My name is Deidara I am also YOUR daddy un !!" Deidara gave a little laugh.

While the one sided conversation had been going on Deidara had completly washed Ichigo off and was amazed to find that; The infant had blond hair, azure colored eyes, whisker like birth marks on both of his cheeks and a seal of some sort on his stomach.

" What has this village done to you Ichijo? Un no matter you are coming home with me." He muttered as he dried the infant and put him on a diaper and a pair of warm pajamas.

Setting his son off to the side for a moment he drained the tub and got the bottle cleaned and sterilized the nipple.

Quickly perusing the directions he made up the bottle adding cereal, fruit baby food as well vitamins to the bottle. Shaking the mixture together he then took his kuanai and made the opening of the nipple a bit bigger.

Picking up the baby he gently prodded the infants lips with the nipple till he opened his mouth accepting the nipple. Slowly the infant began sucking on the nipple and when the liquid hit his tongue his eyes opened wide and Ichijo began sucking voraciously.

The infant was indeed starved and Deidara looked at his son and smiled softly.

"Un that saying is very true ne? One person's trash is another person's treasure."


	2. My baby NOT yours

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

Baby mine chapter 2

While Ichijo ate Deidara smiled at him. After about10 minutes the infant had finished the bottle looking absolutely sated.

Deidara flung his hair over one shoulder and placed a towel on his now bare shoulder he then held Ichijo against his shoulder and burped him.

Ichijo let out a loud belch and then sighed.

" Heh... I am glad you feel better now little one. You know I was thinking... I am not sure that anyone would notice your absence. But, just for us to be safe I am going to put a genjutsu on you. I promise it won't hurt un." As he said Deidara walked over to the bed and laid Ichijo down.

Standing over the infant he began forming seals and then he placed his hands over the babe and altering his appearance.

Now he had bright red hair and sea green eyes. Deidara had also made sure to cover the whisker marks as they were as distinct a feature as the blond hair and blue eyes.

With all that being done Ichijo had fallen asleep leaving Deidara to quickly clean up and get them out of Konoha and to the meeting spot in under 30 minutes.

Placing Ichijo in a baby pack Deidara teleported out of the room and then flew down the streets and up and over the gate not pausing for anything or anyone.

Pushing himself passed his limits to go faster and putting as much distance as possible between himself and Konoha.

Deidara almost blew right past the meeting spot had his partner not been leaning against a tree waiting for him.

" Your early.."

"Un ...lets go. Come on Sasori -dana now is NOT the time to be talking Un !!!" Deidara hissed as he grabbed hold of Sasori and all but began dragging him along.

"Deidara, what have you done ??" Sasori demanded wenching his wrist free of Deidaras grasp.

" Nothing...much. Un, but, we really need to get going. After all you know as well as I do how much leader-sama hates to be kept waiting !"

Deidara babbled as he kept moving making sure that Sasori hadn't seen his precious cargo.

"Deidara,... I know you have done something outside of the mission perimeters. Because, 1) your early..2) you are babbling and 3) You NEVER are in a rush to get back to the base...ever!! So tell me what you have done." Sasori fixed his glare on Deidara making him shift around.

Hanging his head in defeat Deidara turned and took off not once looking back.

"Deidara !!!" Sasori called out and sped off after his partner.

"Un... he will never understand...he never does. Ichijo, don't worry we will be home soon." Deidara felt something hit his neck as darkness devoured him.

"Damn baka...what the hell??" Sasori muttered as he felt the baby pouch and saw the infant.

Taking the pouch from Deidara he looked over the infant and immediatly spotted the genjutsu.

Releasing it he gasped in shock.

"Oh Dei, ...now what the hell have you gotten yourself in too ?" Sasori whispered as he put on the baby pouch and tossed Deidara over his shoulder and left heading towards water country.

"Itai... dammit Sasori-dana why did you knock me out for un ??" Deidara hissed as he slowly sat up. He stopped when he looked over and saw Sasori feeding the Ichijo.

Smirking Sasori looked over at his partner.

"Kyocho and I are just getting acquainted." Sasori answered while he watched the baby eat.

" My baby's name is Ichijo NOT Kyocho." Deidara huffed as began to make his way towards them.

" You know that is amazing as how WE now have a child." He answered while getting ready to burp the baby.

"Ehhh? What do you mean "we"...?" Deidara asked as he sat down next to them.

"Deidara, you know damn good and well I have been in love with you for years now. Not only that but,... I also want to be a part of your family...please?" Sasori asked in a hushed voice.

A/N meh OOC I know but hey sap is good sometimes too ne ??


	3. Who has him ?

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

Deidara looked at Sasori in shock for a moment before he nodded his head. Deidara had wanted to be with Sasori as soon as he had first laid eyes on him. Sasori was all that Deidara had ever wanted in a mate and more.

Sasori gave Deidara a beatific smile and nuzzled Ichijo close to him . Deidara once again cast the genjutsu on his son.

"Deidara, why are putting that on him ?"

"Un...we are not home yet... and I do not want to take any risks until we are."

Deidara gave a sudden groan thinking of the rest of the members of the Akatsuki. And how much fun it would be keeping an infant hidden from a mess of nuke-nin, S-rank criminals.

"What ?" Sasori asked as he gently placed the child in the carrier.

" How will we keep him hidden from the others ? We can only do so many jutsus...I will make them in to art if they hurt him, Un !!" The blond snarled as a fierce light came in to his eyes.

"No one will harm him besides they try...I will make them in to puppets...now come. It is time for us to get back to the base and hand the scroll and report to Leader-Sama."

Deidara gave a nod as both he and Sasori began their journey again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha next morning

Morino Ibiki had just stepped in his office when all hell broke loose. Two ANBU came running in telling him about a murder at the orphanage and how the "demon" was now missing.

Ibiki's look turned harder and more dark than it had been as he growled slightly.

" What do you mean the infant is now missing? Do either of you have any idea just how dangerous that is? If someone has stolen the Kyuubi vessel they can raise him to hate Konoha and turn him in to our very deaths. Go and find all the information you can then report back to me."

Ibiki said as he then went to see Sandaime and tell him what was going on .

When Ibiki appeared in the office the first thing Sandaime said was how someone had broken in to the tower and stolen the forbidden scroll. As well as how he wanted a team formed to go and find the culprit and return the scroll.

Ibiki looked at Sandaime and told him what he knew of Narutos' kidnaping.

Which at the moment was a lot of nothing.

Sandaime looked very grave and seemed to age right before Ibikis' as he took in the news.

" I want you to form a team and begin finding out who is behind this..Do not fail me Ibiki." As Sandaime said this his expression darkened.

Ibiki gave a nod and vanished from sight.

Today was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akatsuki Base

Deidara and Sasori had been going almost none stop to get back to their base without running in to ANBU or anyone else.

As Sasori opened the passage way; Deidara was glaring at the rock trying to will it quiet as he made sure that Ichijo was content.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by Kakuzu who was demanding a fee for letting them pass. Unfortunately, Ichijo chose that moment to voice his opinion on paying a toll.

"What is THAT?" Kakuzu asked as he began to poke at the crying infant.

" He is my son..Un... and he wants you to quit being a greedy bastard and let us through.. Un !" Deidara snapped and smacked Kakuzus hand away from Ichijo.

" Deidara...do you have any idea just how expensive children are? Even as a tax write off they are expensive. How ever if you put a life insurance policy on him for say ...200,000 yen and put yourself down as the beneficiary ...very profitable."

Deidaras' eyes grew huge at the meaning of what he was saying.

" Kill my child..? You BASTARD if I catch you anywhere NEAR my son I WILL put clay spiders IN your dick and a few birds up your ASS!!!!!! You WILL become my GREATEST masterpiece EVER... Do you understand me ?" Deidara snarled the last bit as his face was flushed from being so angry.

Meanwhile Sasori just stood back smirking and let Deidara handle Kakuzu.

Soon he would be dealing with others.

" Now there is no need in.."

" Come near my son and see yourself become a masterpiece"

"All I was saying..."

" Stay away from my son !!"

Deidara turned and stormed down the hallway of the cave as Sasori followed slowly.

A/N Hope you all enjoyed and another chapter will be up soon.

Sorry it took so long for the update...promise 4 will be posted much sooner


	4. How did he find out!

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

Ibiki had sent out his best black ops units and had threatened Danzo with blackmail to get the ROOTS involved as well. All day long reports came in and all were involved of with things completely unrelated to what he needed information on. With the exception of the grocery store being robbed and an Inn that had a room that had been broken in to. As he inspected what had been stolen for the grocery store he had an idea that the person involved may have been the one that had taken the child. He then went to the Inn and inspected the room. Looking around carefully he had found a small bit of formula powder and some talcum powder on the bed. He gave a small growl then went to the orphanage and felt his blood boiling. He couldn't believe the conditions that the vessel had been in. He clentched his jaws together as he walked again through the orphanage and examined the crime scene. He looked over the bed and released a growl at the sight of the filth on mattress and looked over at the woman who was cowering before his rage.

Ibiki summond the Hokage to see the conditions that the infant had been in and the Hokages' rage was just as fierce if not more so than Ibikis. "Tell me …where are the bed sheets, the blankets and pillows. Where is his teddy bear?!" The third shouted at the woman who broke down and fell to her knees sobbing in fear of the man.

"Demons don't need those things" she sobbed brokenly and those were the last words she uttered as Ibiki had a team cart her off to jail for execution. The Hokages eyes had darkened in rage as he turned to Ibiki who met his gaze without any sign of fear and told the Hokage what he had found at the store as well as the Inn. "Ibiki I want Naruto found at all costs…as well as the scroll. The child means more to me than the scroll" he whispered and Ibiki just gave him a nod. He knew who Naruto was and who his father was. He gave a mental sigh at the thought that the person that had taken Naruto cared more for him than this village. Ibiki left the orphanage and went to his office. His mind was spinning with so many thoughts. The main one being this village would rue the day it had ever mistreated that child. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara had finally reached his room and went in he was about to shut the door when Sasori came up and shoved the door open looking at Deidara. "Do not forget he is my son as well…" He said as he came in and laid down on the bed and watched Deidara flush. "Un… I hadn't forgotten" he whispered and set Ichijo down and went about getting out a scroll and opened it unsealing a few baby items. Such as clothes, diapers, powders, formula, bottles, pacifiers, and a playpen with some blankets and a couple of teddy bears. Sasori arched an eyebrow at the items he began pulling out. " You know… your going to have to give leader-sama the scroll you got" he said and Deidara gave a nod and placed Ichijo next to Sasori who then picked up the infant and began to cuddle with him. Deidara quickly left his room with the forbidden scroll as Sasori held the infant close. He wasn't exactly sure why he was feeling close to the infant. But, there was just something about the child needing protection from a cruel village that was bringing out feeling he hadn't had in ages. He had seen the seal on the childs stomach and he had even heard what Deidara had told him about the conditions he had found the child in. He felt his anger swell in him if it was one thing he hated and that was child abusers… rapisits and molesters were next on his list. He enjoyed killing them slowly and making them suffer long before they ever died. He nuzzled Ichijo and gave the baby a soft smile and cuddled him closer. He would teach this child all he knew. And woe be on any that ever tried to harm his son ever again. Deidara had made his way in to the leaders office and sat there waiting for him to appear. He let his mind drift over the last few days and heaved a mental sigh. He really had no idea exactly how he was going to keep his son hidden and safe form all the idiots that was in this organization. He knew that leaving wasn't an option and he also knew that the leader would find him no mater where the hell he went to. Well, that and Sasori would make HIM in to art if he tried to run off with the baby leaving him behind. Not that he wanted to leave Sasori….Suddenly Leader-sama was standing in front of him and Deidara bit back a yelp and handed him the scroll. " I heard you now have a child" leader-sama said and Deidara gave him a guilty look and Leader-sama smirked. "Just make sure your…child doesn't intefer with your missions Deidara or else" he said before once again vanishing. Deidara gave a small nod and quickly ran from the room wondering how the hell leader-sama knew that he had a baby. He knew Kakazu wouldn't have said a word. After all there was no profit in him saying a word.


End file.
